


Let's Tessellate

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Anal, M/M, Omega!Barry, PWP, Razzabang - Freeform, Smut, alpha!Dan, handjobs, heat cycle, hybridGrumps, roommates to lovers?? maybe??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//till morning comes..<br/>..let's tessellate.//</p><p>Things always get tense in the Kramer-Avidan household around this time of year. They tend to avoid each other, and for good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry to everyone that's waiting for my other fics to update, stuff's been super stressful. Soooo have some chinchilla hybrid Barry and Shikoku Inu hybrid Dan!! This is so very much self-indulgent.  
> I will continue this for a day-after situation if people ask! (Also, don't worry, chapter two will have the Bang.)

Things always get tense in the Kramer-Avidan household around this time of year. Springtime -- too cozy inside, too bright outside. And the unmistakeable scent of hormones lingering in the air, of course.

They'd always just had a mutual respect between the two of them; Barry would do his best to stay away from Dan, and the spitz would return the favor. It was just easier on their friendship that way. But it's.. hard, to say the least, especially a few days into it. Every morning would begin with some form of getting off, for both of them, though Barry is perhaps a touch more fervent in his efforts. It gets so bad some mornings, Dan can hear Barry's desperate little groans, the rustling of sheets, the sound of flesh on flesh. Those are the mornings Danny lies in bed with a pillow over his face in shame after he's jerked it to the sounds of his housemate.

The sounds Danny didn't expect to hear, though, were the quiet sobs when he returned from work early one night, about three years into their living arrangement. Before he can even get in the room to ask what's wrong, the wall of hormones smacks him full-force in the face. Of course. How could he forget -- this whole house is just a one-way ticket to Bonertown, USA.

“Bear? Hey, man, you alright-?” When Dan finally finds the words, and the effort to peek into the living room, he's met with.. quite the sight.

Barry, laying on his side, pajama pants slid halfway down his hips, limbs wrapped firmly around a pillow as he cries into it. The sound of Dan's voice has him jolting up, a rather pathetic little noise escaping his throat. It's the first time Dan's ever _seen_ Barry like this, and fuck if it doesn't do things to his head (and his dick).

At first, Barry can't even form words. It comes out as a jumble, between wobbly breaths and a cracking voice. 'It hurts,' Dan gathers. Barry hurts, and he doesn't know what to do. That's about all he gets before the chinchilla hybrid buries his face back in the pillow in embarrassment.

Danny's not sure why he takes the course he does. He could have offered to get a hooker, or let Barry fuck around with his personal toy collection.. But he didn't. He doesn't. 

With legs like jello from the arousal running through his body, Dan moves over to sit next to Barry on the couch, long fingers gently brushing through the man's unreasonably soft hair. It's an innocent enough gesture, until he gets to Barry's lovely ears. They're so silky, so warm.. And it drives Barry up a wall. He whines softly against the fabric, his hips rocking ever-so-subtly.

“..Hey, Bear?”

A muffled 'what' rises from the pillow.

“You wanna fuck?”

Barry lets out a small squeak at that; Dan's always been pretty straightforward - and Barry's definitely considered it before, but. Holy shit. It takes him several long moments to finally reply with a croaked out, "yeah."

“Then come here, lemme.. lemme take care of you.” Danny's dirty talk isn't exactly at a hundred percent -- he's talking to his housemate, not some fling. It's a more.. delicate process.

When Barry finds the courage to do so, he slowly sits up, displaying his problem to Dan. His cock, hard and flushed an angry shade of red, oozing precum. From the smell of him, this wasn't the first time today either. It absolutely takes the breath out of Dan's body, redirecting all bloodflow straight south. 

“Shit, Bear.” Dan lets out a long breath after a few equally long seconds. There's something almost predatory in his eyes as he moves closer to the other male, and Barry definitely senses it. This isn't going to be some slow, sweet lovemaking session like Dan normally dishes out to the occasional damsel or twink he drags home.

Barry can't help but give a little gasp and a tiny cant of his hips when Dan's cold fingers brush against the tip of his dick. All he's had is his own unreasonably warm hand through this and every other heat he's gone through with Dan around, and the contrast sends little shivery shocks through him. Dammit, it's only a light touch and he's already acting like some teen getting their first handjob in a goddamn locker room, but he can't help it. Especially not when the Shikoku wraps one hand around his cock, the other keeping him held close by his lower back and hip.

“Oh god, please, please,” Barry whimpers as Dan rubs his thumb against the slit, and, fuck, does Dan's dick throb. It earns Barry a rather quick pace, all the precum acting quite nicely as a lubricant. About time they got down to something productive; Barry's not sure how much longer he could have waited, considering how much it had been hurting. And how quickly he gets to his breaking point. “D-Dan, I need, I'm gonna-”

“Do it,” Dan growls, helping him there by giving quick little strokes around the head of his dick. “Cum for me, baby girl.”

Something about the tone of Dan's voice, and possibly the pet name, has Barry's body jerking and giving in within the second, a rather obscene moan in his throat as his jizz runs over Danny's hand and shirt.

For a few moments, it's about all both men can do to just catch their respective breath. It only lasts until Barry notices Dan's rather prominent.. issue. His hands move to the man's pants, just dragging up his thighs for the time being. Again with the awkward 'this guy is my housemate' thoughts. Boy howdy.

“..Go for it,” Dan encourages, reaching up to run the fingers of his clean hand through Barry's hair. He wipes off the other hand on his shirt, watching as Barry shakily gets him undressed from the hips down, a soft noise bubbling up in his chest as his dick is finally freed. One that's duplicated, of course, by a still-horny B.

For a moment, the air stills. Perhaps it's the reality of the situation setting in, or the anticipation of what's to come, but a sudden silence blankets the two of them like wool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which barry gets fucked and a little fucked up

It only lasts for a few seconds, when Dan breaks it. “..D'you have lube out here or something?” Out with the confidence, in with the awkwardness.

“Oh, uh. Yeah. Yeah, somewhere..” Barry looks around, pushing a hand between the couch cushions and fishing in them for a bit. It takes a little while for him to find it, his search accompanied by a couple mumbled curses. Stupid cockblocking lube getting sucked into the void of the couch like that. It's doubly embarrassing when Dan tries to help, his fingers brushing against what just has to be something phallic. 

Barry just knows that's exactly where he put it, and freezes up for a moment, expecting Dan to have some kind of adverse reaction for some reason. He doesn't exactly expect when the older man pulls the little plug out of the couch and gives a soft laugh. “Nice hiding spot, dude. Take it you're prepped already?”

At least that helps to break the tension that had settled in. Dan gives this languid smirk that just has Barry melting in its wake. Things seem easier, like he can focus on the growing need once more without worry of trivial things. With a tiny nod, the omega finally tugs the half-empty bottle out, his hands shaking as the anticipation starts to get to him.

“Please, hurry--?” It's near a whisper, like Barry's embarrassed to say it. All things considered, it's one of the most tame actions passed between them so far, but Dan can respect that Barry isn't a hundred percent comfortable with being so vulnerable.

“Don't worry, Bear. I got you. Gonna fuck you nice and hard,” he practically purrs in reply, voice thoroughly saturated with arousal. “I bet you're gonna look so pretty on my dick, babygirl. Gonna feel so good.”

Barry can feel the heat rising visibly to his cheeks, and he can't even be bothered to care at this point -- not with all the noises threatening to burst from his chest that he has to keep in check. He does allow himself a little groan, though, as Dan gently shoves him back against the couch, the older man's hard dick grazing against his thigh. Barry's whole being is aching for this, his body thrumming with the pent up sexual energy running through his veins.

“..You ready?” Barry opens eyes he hadn't even realized were shut so tight, Dan's own chocolate eyes impossibly close, pupils blown wide with.. lust, right? Just lust. No need to make it weird. It's not like this whole escapade was anything more than a hormone-induced fucking session. That thought in mind, Barry gives a tight nod, just a touch more tense than before.

Dan doesn't notice the difference as he shuffles into position, lubed up dick pressing at the younger man's entrance. It seems like he hesitates, though. Just long enough to hear the quiet breath of “please,” that seems to effectively throw that hesitation straight to the wind. Dan easily breaches Barry's body, giving a throaty moan at just how fucking warm he is. 

“F-fffucking hell, Bear, oh my god, you're so fucking hot,” he groans, voice ringing so beautifully in Barry's ears that he can't help but moan in reply. His hands move to tangle in those lovely curls, tugging on them a bit to bring Dan closer, locking lips almost aggressively. It's a surprise, that's for sure, for Dan at least. A surprise that had him quickly bottoming out, fingers tight enough to bruise Barry's hips. It felt.. it felt good to kiss Barry. It felt right, even if it was more intimate, more personal, than their current act. Even if it was sloppy and uncoordinated and full of teeth and quick gasps of breath.

It was only destined to get messier as Dan started moving in earnest, not bothering much with working the boy into his pace. It burns a little, sure, but Barry's body hardly registers it as pain. Everything in him wants more, more, wants to be absolutely taken apart by Dan's dick, his hands, his body, and put right back together by that lovely voice. A whole symphony of noises pulls from the both of them as they move together.

“D-Dan,” Barry groans softly against the older man's lips, his body arching as a very particular bundle of nerves lights up with stimulation. “Dan, oh god, do-, do that again,” he manages to pant, rolling his hips back into Dan's movements the best he can. It's rewarded with another jarring shock of pleasure, his sweet spot being abused now that it's been found.

God, he won't last out if this continues. And neither will Dan, with those beautiful noises Barry keeps producing under him. But, before he can even think about it, think about finishing, think about his action, he's sinking his teeth deeply into Barry's shoulder, marking this omega as His without a second thought in his mind.

The sudden sharp pain slams into Barry like a goddamn train, and has him gasping for breath and seeing stars as his orgasm seizes him up. The implications of that simple action can't possibly be comprehended by his lust-addled brain at the moment -- by either of their brains, as Dan continues to fuck him harshly. Barry whimpers through it from there, dragging his nails down Dan's back, drawing blood in a few places, even though the overstimulation doesn't hurt with the state his body's in. The mark, on the other hand, hurts like hell.

It doesn't take Dan too much longer to finish, especially as he opts to pull out and stroke himself to get there after a few moments. It's easier that way; no need to risk knotting the poor guy right now. Dan hits his breaking point with a soft moan of Barry's name, with his face buried in the other man's chest. It takes several long moments of breathing heavily for Dan to realize what he's done.


End file.
